She's the Reason Why
by Dusksunset
Summary: Cassie Sandsmark has just joined the Young Justice team. Meeting the team had to be the best thing that happened to her in her life. Tim's life was perfect, well, most of it. What happens when the two worlds collide? Will Bart and Jaim Wonderbird. TimxCassie Reviews are appreciated! :D
1. First Encounter

**She's the Reason Why – Chapter 1**

**A/N: Hi all! :D I'm so sorry I haven't updated my other fan fic, **_**You're the Light to My Dark. **_**I know many of you have been waiting patiently for me to update, but I'm sorry to say that I will probably not continue it. **

**I've been into Wonderbird (TimxCassie) lately, so here's a story I wrote for it! :3 There needs to be more love for them! Hope you like. C:**

**Story is mostly in Tim Drake/Robin's P.O.V. (but told in third person…so technically…) If it's in someone else's P.O.V., I will say so. Sorry if the characters don't seem "in-character."**

**Anything in italics means it's being said in Tim's mind or said in someone else's mind if fitting to the paragraph.**

**Chapters may, at times, be short, depending on when there's a good place to stop or not.**

* * *

Her name is Cassie Sandsmark, better known as Wonder Girl. This girl completely changed my world.

* * *

_It all started when I joined the team. Everything was perfect. I had the perfect team, the perfect mentor, everything. I was even made team leader! I had my doubts, but Dick believes in me, so I will too. But why does everything in my life feel wrong?_

* * *

One week had passed since Tim joined the team. So far, every mission was a success. Dick had informed us that there would be a new addition to the team. He told us we could meet her once we got back from a stealth missions investigating mysterious disappearances in Metropolis.

"So it's a girl!" Impulse exclaimed with excitement while we hid on the rooftop of the Daily Planet, looking down at the civilians passing by on the sidewalk.

"Quiet!" Tim whispered before their cover was blown. _Yup. That's Bart. You could say stealth isn't his thing._

"I wonder how the señorita will look," Blue Beetle wondered aloud.

"I bet she's a beauty! I mean, look at all the chicks on our team already!" Impulse bellowed.

_They wouldn't stop talking about the new girl for another 10 minutes. We haven't even seen her yet and they're already talking about who's going to be a better match for her!? You're kidding me, right!? She could be an old hag for all we know._

"Ugh…I think we've got all the information we need," Tim grunted. _Lie. We don't have enough, but the mission would be more successful without them yapping about the new girl. Besides, I could always come back to investigate._

"SWEET!" Impulse hollered.

Face palming at his exclamation, Tim notified Dick that we'd be coming back.

"Got it. I'll send the Zeta-Beam coordinates right now. Nightwing out."

* * *

Dick greeted the team right when they got back to Mount Justice.

"SO! WHAT'S HER NAME!? WHERE IS SHE!?" Impulse called right when he appeared from the Zeta-Beam.

"Patience amigo, patience," Blue Beetle calmly spoke.

"Whoa there. Hold your horses. She's with Wonder Woman right now. She'll be here in a couple minutes," Dick remarked. As soon as he said that, Wonder Woman entered the room, along with a blonde that had the same symbol on her shirt as Wonder Woman.

_Must be her pupil._

"Nightwing, I expect you to take good care of her," Wonder Woman said.

"Will do," Dick replied. And with that, Wonder Woman took off to the Watchtower. "Everyone, welcome your newest teammate."

"Hi! I'm Cassie! Or Wonder Girl," the blonde exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"The name's Robin," Tim calmly said then turned to look at Impulse and Blue Beetle. Both of them had their jaws dropped, speechless. _Great. Just great._ "Aren't you guys going to introduce yourselves?" A few minutes past before Tim took the initiative to introduce them himself," Okay, well, this here is Impulse."

"B-b-bb-bart Allen. My name's Bart Allen. You can call me Bart," Impulse said, snapping out of his gaze at Cassie.

With a sweet smile, Cassie replied, "Nice to meet you Bart." And with those words, Bart ran away and came back in 10 seconds with a bouquet of roses.

"Here. These are for you." Cassie took it and gave Bart another smile, causing Bart to blush.

_Show off._

"Nice to meet you señorita, I'm Jaime Reyes, or Blue Beetle," Blue Beetle informed Cassie, not in uniform anymore.

"Nice to meet you too Jaime," Cassie cheerfully said, also causing Jaime to blush. She turned her head towards me. _Uh-oh. _"What about you? Am I suppose to just call you Robin?" I turned away from her gaze. Tim didn't want to be rude, but she should know that he can't tell her his name.

"His name's Tim," Bart said, winking at me with an 'I got you' look, "Also known as Mister Secretive." _Why thank you Bart. Thank you._

Cassie blushed at the sound of his name. Tim. She had never met a Tim before. _I must be hard to keep his identity hidden, but he has too, since his mentor __IS__ Batman._

"Okay. Anyways, I think it's time to disband," Dick put in. "I think we've had a long day," Dick said, looking right at Tim while saying so. "Tim, do you mind showing Cassie her room in the Cave?"

Shocked, Tim looked at Dick with a 'Why me?!' look on his face, but soon realized the reason. It's because of the others behavior towards Cassie. "Sure. Not at all. Follow me," Tim replied, waving Cassie over in the opposite direction of where Bart and Jaime were now headed.

* * *

**Bart and Jaime**

"Man, can you BELIEVE IT!?" Bart shouted once he knew Tim and Cassie were too far away for him to be heard.

Confused, Jaime replied,"…Believe what?"

"You're kidding me, right?" I'm talking about Wonder Girl, CASSIE! Can you believe that SHE will be on OUR team!?"

"Oh, that's what you're talking about…well, yeah. It's not that hard to believe."

Bart frowned at his friend. _Seriously!?_ "Dude something definitely messed up with you." And with that, Bart took off to his room.

Clueless as to what Bart meant, Jaime continued to peacefully walk to his room.

* * *

**Tim and Cassie**

They didn't speak a word to each other. Not a single word. This awkward silence had to be broken. Somehow.

"Umm…so…how long have you been on the team, Robin?" Cassie asked, not wanting to walk to rest of the way in silence. She couldn't help that she was an upbeat child.

Snapping from his train of thought, Tim looked up at Cassie. "Oh, uh…only a week….You know, you can call we Tim if you'd like, since, well…Bart told you. We usually only use codenames on missions and stuff like that…"

Cassie giggled. "Okay," she said with a sweet, cheerful smile.

"Oh, uh…here's your room," Tim said, pointing to a door.

"Thank you…Tim" Cassie was hesitant. She wasn't sure if he was comfortable with people calling him by his first name.

Surprisingly, Tim blushed at the sound of her saying his name. "Oh…y-your welcome…"

Cassie gave Tim a bright smile and went into the room, door closing behind her. Tim started to head back to his own room, until Cassie emerged from the room to sweetly say, "Good night, Tim."

This caused Tim to blush even more. He turned around while saying, "Night…" but she had already gone back in.

Quietly, Tim headed to his room. _Maybe this won't be so bad after all._

* * *

**A/N: My first time writing Wonderbird! I hope you liked it! :D Next chapter will continue on with Cassie's P.O.V. :3**

**Reviews are appreciated! :D**


	2. Breakfast Plans

**She's the Reason Why – Chapter 2**

**A/N: Yay! Update!**

**Okay, yeah, I know there were errors in the first chapter…I forgot to change it to third person. It was originally written with Tim telling the story, so that's why it's all mish-mash…**

**Again, anything in italics means it's being said in their head/to theirselves.**

**Anyways, here you are!**

* * *

"_OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! WHAT WAS I THINKING!?"_

Cassie was lying on her bed. She couldn't believe she just said "Good night" to the boy wonder. "THE FREAKING BOY WONDER!" She had been fan-girling over the Bat-Clan for years! Ever since she heard of them! And now! NOW SHE GOT TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS THEM! She couldn't stop squealing, kicking her legs in the air, rolling around on her bed.

"_OMG! I HOPE TIM DOESN'T HEAR ME!" _She got up from her bed and walked towards the door. She poked her head out and looked in both directions. She could hear faint footsteps. She figured they were Tim's, still walking to him room. They soon disappeared, but then, she felt lonely, like a part of her had just been taken away. "_Okay, there's definitely something wrong with me…"_

* * *

The next morning, everyone from the night before had arrived at the kitchen, all at the same time, with the exception of Tim and Dick already sitting at the counter talking. They didn't have any dishes in front of them, meaning they didn't eat yet.

"Morning amigos," Jaime said, yawning while walking over to the fridge. He opened it, finding it completely empty.

Bart looked around Jaime's shoulder. "Okay, did you guys eat everything before we got here or something!?" he exclaimed, looking at Tim and Dick.

"It was empty when we got here," Tim replied.

"That's why we're going to take you out for breakfast. We're just waiting for a couple other team members to show up," Dick added. Right then, the Zeta-Beam lit up, meaning someone was passing through.

"Recognized. Kid Flash, B03. Artemis, B07. Zatanna, B08. Miss Martian, B05. Superboy, B04. Rocket, B09."

"OMG! IT'S THE ORIGINLA TEAM!" Bart squealed with excitement. They were all in their civilian clothes. Bart on the other hand was still in his sleepwear, along with Jaime and Cassie.

"Hey," Wally said, holding Artemis' hand.

"You guys ready?" Zatanna asked. Bart, Jaime, and Cassie all looked down at their outfits. They looked up and all gave awkward smile, then rushed to their rooms.

Tim smirked. "So, what actually happened to all the food in the fridge?" he asked Dick.

"That's our little secret," he replied, looking at his former teammates.

* * *

Bart, Jaime, and Cassie had changed and got back to the group in less than 5 minutes. They were too excited. Now they were walking on the sidewalk with the team! They couldn't help but smile, even if they didn't know where they were going. Dick and Tim led the pack, talking and smirking at each other. The three newbies couldn't help but be curious as to what they were talking about.

"You know where we're going señorita?" Jaime whispered to Cassie. She shrugged. "How 'bout you amigo?" he whispered to Bart, who was on the other side of him. He also shrugged. The three of them were walking in the middle of the group. To them, it seemed like everyone was staring at their large group, but all the other members were just walking and talking, like normal people, not minding their surroundings.

* * *

The group had finally reached their destination, a pancake breakfast house.

"_Sounds delicious," _Cassie thought.

Everyone entered the door way, Dick was talking to the floor manager, trying to get a table for all eleven of them. It took about 10 minutes for them to set it up, but it felt like nothing to everyone.

There were two separate tables, one with seven seats, the other with four. Dick sat at the edge of the seven seated table. To his right, Zatanna sat down, with Raquel to her side. Across from Dick was Wally, and Artemis at his side. M'gann sat next to Artemis, leaving Conner at the end.

The current team, Tim, Cassie, Bart, and Jaime, took a seat at the table next to the original team. Cassie and Bart sat across from each other, next to the window, with Tim by Cassie's side and Jaime next to Bart.

"I was totally expecting us to be bonding with the 'team'," Bart sadly said, staring out the window.

"Well…I guess they have a lot of catching up to do," Tim replied, not sure about his answer. He knew Dick. "_You can never get anything out of him, well, unless you're Batman. There has to be some sort of plan behind all this."_

* * *

They had all ordered their food, everyone eating happily and chatting away, except for the four youngsters. They were eating in silence. They had no idea what to say to each other. They barely knew each other.

"Why aren't you guys talking to each other?" M'gann telepathically said to the four, surprising them all. The four of them looked at each other, and then at M'gann. She wasn't even looking over at them. She was chatting away, laughing. All of them were.

"Huh, I guess we shouldn't be putting ourselves down, right?" Bart questioned, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah…" Cassie replied, with no smile on her face.

"FINALLY! I COULDN'T STAND THE SILENCE! So! Whatcha' want to talk about? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Bart squealed.

Tim, Cassie, and Jaime were surprisingly shocked. They didn't think he'd be cheered up so quickly. After all, he was the one most upset about no team bonding.

"Wait, so is today a 'free' say?" Cassie asked Tim.

Tim shrugged. "You'd have to ask Dick. After all, they planned all this," Tim said, gesturing toward the other table.

"If it is, we should go have some fun amigos!" Jaime cheeped in.

"THEN LET'S HURRY AND FINISH OUT BREAKFAST!" Bart exclaimed, stuffing his food in his mouth, causing Cassie to giggle and Jaime to smile.

Cassie looked at Tim. "_He's not smiling. _Hey, Tim. You need to relax more," she stated, elbowing him lightly, cause him to look at her smiling face. He blushed and looked back down at his food. He didn't like anyone seeing him blush. It was embarrassing to him.

"Hey, amigo! Do you think you could ask?"

Tim looked up at Jaime who was leaning forward. Bart leaned forwards too, facing Tim. Cassie leaned in closer to Tim, with a sweet look on her face. "_They're trying to make me, aren't they? _Okay, okay. Fine."

"Yes!" Bart happily stated.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cassie said, hugging Tim while they still sat in their seats.

* * *

Everyone had finally finished their breakfast and Dick was paying the bill. They all exited the restaurant and waited for Dick outside. When Dick emerged from the door, he walked over to Tim. Dick walked him a little away from the group. Surprised, Tim went along with it.

"Hey, uh, Tim. Do you think you could take the team back? I mean, you know, Cassie, Bart, and Jaime?"

"Uh…why?"

"Well…because…the others and I want to go do some things and catch up. You know?"

"Uh..yeah. I guess so."

"Great! Thanks bro!: Dick exclaimed, playfully punching Tim in the arm and started to head back to his friends.

"Wait. Dick."

Dick turned around. "What is is?"

"Umm…do you think we can…uh…well…"

"Can you do something else besides stay in the cave? Sure. See you later bro!" And with that, Dick and the others disappeared, leaving Tim, Cassie, Bart, and Jaime alone on the sidewalk.

"So, are we good to go!?" Bart asked Tim the minute Tim got back to them.

Tim had a sad look on his face.

"So it's a no?" Cassie asked.

Tim looked up, a smile growing on his face. "We're good!" And with that note, the four began to head down the street.

"Wait, amigos. Where are we heading?" The others looked at each other. They all had just started walking, not even thinking about where they were headed.

"Oh! I know the perfect place!" Cassie cheerfully exclaimed, not hiding any of her joy.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know there wasn't really any TimxCassie, but I'm going to slowly build up to it. :3 Hope you liked. C:**

**The next chapter will be about their adventure! :D**


	3. AN: Please read

**A/N: **Hey everyone. :D

First off, b/c you might not continue to read on, I would like your help. If you have been reading this fic., **where would you like the gangs little adventure to be? For ex: **beach, park, zoo, Batcave XD (kidding, they would never be allowed there, plus, Tim would get in so much trouble!), etc. I want to know what you want. (Me personally, would prefer the beach or the park). If you have a suggestion, please leave a review. :3

I'm sorry I have't been updating lately. I believe I said the third chapter would be up last weekend, but I haven't had much time on my hands and there are also other problems going on.

First off, I'd like to thank you all for being so patient. :D

Second, I'd like to inform you that I will probably be posting more frequently starting this upcoming weekend (which is in three days for me) because school will be over! :D Yay!

I have actually started writing a new Wonderbird fic. today when I found some spare time after my finals and in-between studying. :D It might possibly be a one-shot. It was originally suppose to be a one-shot, but right now I am not quite sure.

As for posting/updating. I am having some technical difficulties with a new laptop I bought last Sunday, so I may or not be able to post this Friday/Saturday.

And I know some people dislike reading author's notes because they aren't part of the story and interrupt them, but I just wanted to give you all a heads up/update as to why I'm taking so long to update. :) And I apologize for any grammar issues from past chapters and in advance. Sometimes I don't catch them and sometimes fanfiction changes what I wrote.

Anyways, hope you all are enjoying this story so far. And don't worry Wonderbird fans! I'll try to get more fluff" in. (That is, if I can write it..O_O First time trying XD) Plus, don't forget to check out my Wonderbird "one-shot" once posted!


End file.
